


told you it was too hot

by minyardandrew



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blowjobs, Conducting, Deep Throating, Kandreil - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, brief mention of choking, fran is awesome, sur dying, thanks sur for this (sur says ur all welcome)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyardandrew/pseuds/minyardandrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“But seriously Josten,” Kevin says after a moment, pulling back, “it’s too hot in here, plus Andrew won’t close the damn window.”</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>“Take your shirt off,” Andrew says, voice calm, eyes hard, still an unmovable form at the window. This was not a suggestion, but not quite an order either. Kevin could make a joke and move on, and the subject could be dropped. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>Or, he could do what Andrew asked. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	told you it was too hot

**Author's Note:**

> sur said there was not enough smut in aftg fandom, and then said there is not enough kandreil, and then said there was not enough smut kandreil and so i did what i could.
> 
>   
> [ follow/check out my tumblr for more hc's + aftg related writing.](http://andeewminyard.tumblr.com/tagged/writing)

It was a summer afternoon, one of those afternoons where it’s too hot to do anything and your brain feels like mush. They had gone to the gym earlier in the morning at Kevin’s insistence, but now Neil and Kevin were sprawled on the messy bed hoping for some relief from the ceiling fan.

Andrew watches their pitiful attempts from the window. He has a cigarette in his hand, it’s smoke spiraling up and out of the open window. He doesn’t seem particularly interested in either, his boys nor the cigarette.

The Columbia house doesn’t have AC, Nicky said it was too expensive to get considering they don’t stay there enough, and most of that time is during the fall and winter seasons. They spend summers housing with Abby most of the time until Neil came, that is. 

There wasn’t a breeze coming through the window, just more hot air, which made matters worse. Kevin had already asked Andrew to close it twice but he doesn’t seem to be in the mood to listen to him today.

Neil moaned, shuffling his body a bit and in the process moving closer to Kevin, who immediately groans, “Get away, you’re hot.”

“I already knew that,” Neil says, and after a barely there giggle he begins shuffling even closer and eventually flopping on top of Kevin.

“Neil,” Kevin whines, “it’s too fucking hot please.”

But Neil just leaned his face up near Kevin’s, clearly asking for kisses. Kevin, unable to deny Neil Josten anything, gives in and allows the redhead a couple slow pecks. 

“But seriously Josten,” Kevin says after a moment, pulling back, “it’s too hot in here, plus Andrew won’t close the damn window.”

“Take your shirt off,” Andrew says, voice calm, eyes hard, still an unmovable form at the window. This was not a suggestion, but not quite an order either. Kevin could make a joke and move on, and the subject could be dropped. 

Or, he could do what Andrew asked.

He does as he is told. Once the shirt hits the floor, Kevin lays back down and Neil places a hand on Kevin’s stomach. His abs are sharply defined, more so than Andrew’s, and Neil likes tracing his fingers over the divots. Today they were covered in a sheen of sweat, Kevin truly was overheated.

“Help Neil with his,” Andrew says next, then taking the final drag of his cigarette before crushing the butt against the ashtray placed on the window ledge.

Neil sits up at this, Kevin following, and he grabs the hem of his shirt to help him pull it over his head. Neil reaches for the waistband of Kevin’s basketball shorts, but with a ‘tsk’ noise in disapproval coming from the blonde in the corner, he reaches higher for his jaw. 

They kiss like that for a moment, before Neil gets impatient and slings a leg around the side of Kevin, and sits in his lap. Kevin immediately grabs him closer, sliding one hand from Neil’s waist to the small of his back, and into his shorts, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. Neil pulls back from Kevin’s mouth to moan, his neck snapping back. 

“There’s no one home Neil,” Andrew said, voice still deadpan. “You’re more than welcome to be as loud as you want.” 

Kevin takes that as permission to squeeze again, and Neil has to put his hands on Kevin’s shoulders just to make sure he doesn’t fall off the fucking bed. Neil leans down to begin kissing Kevin again, their bodies moving against each other, rubbing, and after a couple of minutes, they’re both moaning again.

“Okay, that's enough,” Andrew says, snapping his fingers, but still remaining his indifferent facial expression. “Kevin, get Neil naked. Neil, lean against the headboard.”

They both begin moving immediately, starting with Neil scrambling off Kevin’s lap. He stands, breathless and lips a puffy mess, while Kevin pulls his shorts and boxers off, and eventually helps him step out of his socks.

Neil then crawls across the bed, turning around and seating himself comfortably against the headboard. He puts one of the pillows behind his back to help support himself and not hurt himself against the wood board. His cock was hard and flushed, laying against his stomach. Neil kept his hands on either side of his thighs no matter how much he wanted to touch himself, he knew better than to move or touch himself without direct orders from Andrew in scenes like this.

Kevin is standing a few feet away from Andrew, awaiting further instruction. Andrew reached out and grabbed Kevin’s chin, making Kevin take a step closer to Andrew. Kevin may be much taller than Andrew, but he was content with allowing Andrew to command him like this, desired it even.

It was the first touch Andrew had initiated all day. He wasn’t in a mood to be touched himself, he got like this sometimes and Kevin and Neil didn’t mind. They understood that his trauma was an intense, and sometimes indescribable thing.

“You sure do have a pretty mouth, Day,” Andrew says, face still composed in a mask of careful study. “How about we put it to work for once? Instead of mouthing off at reporters, that is.” 

Kevin nodded, as much as Andrew would let him while still grasping his chin between three fingers. Andrew let go after another moment of studying, and Kevin slowly made his way over to Neil. 

Neil spread his legs, letting Kevin settle between them. Kevin first ran his hands up Neil’s thighs, which were already damp with sweat. Kevin wrapped one hand around Neil’s cock and began stroking, while the other grabbed his balls, and Neil let out a quiet moan of relief at finally getting touched, at finally being paid attention to.

Kevin leaned down, taking the head of Neil’s cock in his mouth, his hands holding the base as he slowly worked up a rhythm and taking more in.

“You’re going to want to hold him down, his hips can never stop moving when there’s a mouth on his cock,” Andrew says, his tongue curling around the last word, making it sound even more boring than the previous statements. 

Then, again, after another couple minutes,“You can take more than that Kevin, I know from personal experience.”

Kevin pulls off to rearrange and feels like yelling at Andrew for these remarks but the heaviness and truth in the statements makes him stop himself. Being able to simply follow orders makes everything so much simpler for him, it’s just do and do and do, until he is told to stop. He releases one hand from the base of Neil to grab his hip and pin him to the bed, which makes Neil’s feet go up in the air and rest lightly on Kevin’s back.

Then, suddenly filled with new-found determination, Kevin swallows him whole, and Neil is moaning again, but this time his eyes are locked firmly with Andrew’s and not at the ceiling. His hands scramble for purchase at the sheets, and find their way into Kevin’s hair and neck, holding on for dear life. Kevin continues his relentless pace, sucking him down harder and faster than Neil has ever experienced in his life.

Neil’s gasping for breaths now, looking at Andrew, who is currently trying very hard to school his impression. At one point he has to lean forward to pick up the cigarette pack on the window sill, just so he has something to fiddle with so he doesn't physically go over there and rip Kevin off of Neil’s cock and finish him himself.

Kevin, who is still going down on him at a rigorous pace, realizing that Neil’s close to coming, tugs on Neil’s balls once, twice, before Neil’s dropping eye contact due to his neck snapping back in ecstasy as he comes down Kevin’s throat. He holds onto Kevin’s neck, holding him down on his cock as he rides through the aftershocks, and Kevin’s choking but allowing it.

He pulls off and tries to spit but it's mostly all gone down his throat, and spread over his lips and dripping down onto his chest, a slippery mess of sweat, tears, come and spit. 

Neil would come again just looking at him if his cock didn’t already feel like it had been drained fucking dry. 

“Kevin finish yourself off,” Andrew says, voice thick, after clearing his throat. Kevin didn’t waste a second to push his boxers down and began pumping himself, but Neil was too busy watching Andrew, who looked wrecked to him, but calm to anyone else.

Neil let his eyes drop to where the cigarette pack is held clasped in Andrew’s hands near his waist and sees the very obvious wet spot at the front of his jeans and down his left thigh. He made Andrew come in his pants just watching him.

Then, Kevin was coming, unaware of what was transpiring, streaks of come all over Neil’s chest and getting onto his neck. Neil would yell at him for coming all over him, had he not just almost died sucking Neil’s cock like his life depended on it, which dependent on the way you look at it, it did. 

Andrew closed the window, and Kevin collapsed against the bed beside Neil, the both of them fucking sweaty messes covered in various bodily fluids. 

“Told you it was too hot,” Kevin pants, and Andrew goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind him with a click of the lock.


End file.
